


Wet and Sloppy

by aika_max



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Kissing, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Hermione have a snowball fight at Christmas outside the Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Sloppy

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old challenge from the Bill/Hermione thread SCUSA. The rules were:  
> "It must be at least 400 words and include all of the following: mistletoe, snow, a warming charm, a baby, a Molly Weasley Christmas sweater, and at least one pyramid."

Hermione Apparated to the perimeter of the Burrow and was walking through the snow the rest of the way to the house. She had been invited to the Christmas festivities like the de facto member of the family that she was. There outside the house was Bill pacing back and forth in the snow.

"Cheers, Bill!" she called to him.

He unclasped his cold hands and waved. "Hermione!"

"What are you doing out here when it's so cold?" She shivered in the cold night.

"I'm trying to escape my mother. Percy and Penny are in there with their new baby showing him all around. If she sees me, I'll hear no end to it about being my turn to bring home a girl and start a family."

Hermione looked in the window at the many family members inside. There she saw Ginny and Remus with their arms around each other. "Oh, that's new!" she said with surprise.

"Isn't it? If it's not Percy, it's Ginny."

"How's your mother taking that? Do you think she'll be knitting him a Weasley sweater?"

"Yes. Not yet, but she will eventually."

"I like Remus, but he's so old."

Bill shrugged. "It's no big deal. There's nothing wrong with an older man and younger woman together. People have been doing it forever."

Hermione continued to stare in through the window until a snowball pelted her on the head. "Hey!" she yelled.

"What?" Bill did his best to look completely innocent.

She didn't say anything, but pulled at the edges of her gloves to make sure they were on tight. Then Hermione picked up some snow in her hand, quickly formed it on to a ball and threw it at Bill.

"This means war!" he said with enthusiasm.

Both proceeded to throw snowballs at each other until their hair and most of their clothing was a wet sopping mess. Even then it didn't stop until Bill tried to throw snow at her and fell flat on his back on the ice under the snow. He was laughing and Hermione went over to him to help him stand up.

"No! Go away! Otherwise you'll be sprawled down here with me!" he said to her with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" she smiled.

When Hermione did go to him, he pulled her down on top of him and then covered her with more snow.

"Get this off of me!"

"No! I think you make a nice snow pyramid."

As silly as it all was, she was laughing with pleasure. "Bill, you're horrid, and I am going to have to use a warming spell if I and my clothes are ever going to be dry again."

"Let's go inside, then," he said with a smile.

They got up and shook the snow off themselves. The talked amiably as Bill opened the door and they both stepped inside the house together.

George, who was there with the rest of the family assembled near him, yelled, "Stop!"

"What?" Bill asked.

The twin smirked and pointed above the door. "Mistletoe."

Bill looked up, and sure enough it was there.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he said as he bent his head down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

Her eyes shined brightly, and she looked out of breath. "Merry Christmas, Bill!"


End file.
